Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres/Rap Meanings
'Ellen DeGeneres:' Hey God, it's me Ellen, can I ask you a question? (Ellen makes a reference the famous comedic bit she did on the Johnny Carson show where she talks to God on the phone and asks him questions.) How do I tell my friend Oprah she's gonna get more whipped than Stedman? (Stedman Graham is Oprah's boyfriend/husband, who was brought to fame specifically for being Oprah's partner. Being "whipped" is a slang term for when a guy is being completely controlled by his girlfriend. Ellen could be referencing how Oprah is controlling and how she Ellen will be controlling Oprah in this battle.) I'll make her head spin, when it comes to rhymes I got a penchant! (Ellen claims to have a penchant, or an affinity, for rapping, and so she'll make use of it to confuse Oprah with her verses.) So, battling me is your intention? I better mention, You're about to get licked by a lesbian! (Ellen DeGeneres is a lesbian. Lesbians often perfom cunninlingus, which is pleasuring the vagina with the other partner's tongue. To "lick" someone is also to smack them. Ellen is saying she will beat Oprah.) (Ohh!) Knock you off your throne, take a shot at everything you own I got the skill to make Dr. Phil say, ' ''(Ellen's rapping is so good, that...) Dr. Phil '''I think you better just leave her alone! (Dr. Phil is a trusted television psychologist, known for helping with serious family issues, and a friend of Oprah's. Ellen's rapping is apparently so good, even someone as intelligent and trustworthy as Dr. Phil advises not to mess with her.) 'Ellen DeGeneres:' You can tell Rachel Ray that my favorite recipe is (Rachel Ray is a television cook whom Oprah helped become more well known. Ellen is ordering Oprah to tell her that...) Chopping Oprah Winfrey up into a million little pieces! (Ellen claims that she will cut up Oprah. At the same time, it is a reference to A Million Little Pieces, a autobiography that claimed to be about the life of a drug dealer named James Frey but was later revealed to be a hoax. Oprah extensively promoted the book and was infuriated when she discovered the truth.) 'Oprah Winfrey:' I'm the queen of TV and I'm here to destroy ya, (Oprah is arguably one of the most famous television personas. She is here just to battle Ellen and win.) So check under your seat, because I've brought something for ya! (On many of her episodes, Oprah would give the members of her audience gifts under their seats, such as her most famous gifts, car keys. She is saying she has a "suprise" for Ellen: That she will beat her. She is also saying she is going to give her all against Ellen, having "brought" her all.) You can't even hope to be as half as dope as Oprah (Oprah states Ellen will never reach Oprah's status as one of the most powerful and well-known people in the world.) I'll attract my hands around your throat and Deepak choke ya (Oprah and Deepak Chopra made a 21-Day Mediation program together, and Deepak Chopra sounds like Deepak Choke Ya, thus, Oprah makes a pun on it. Oprah is also saying she will choke Ellen.) Girl your show's a petting zoo, you do a week with kittens (Oprah point's out that Ellen's show is mostly about cute animals like kittens then mocks it by calling it a petting zoo.) And you dance like a chicken who snuck in a drunk kitchen (Continuing the line above, Oprah compares Ellen's dancing skills to a drunk chicken, which would mean it's really bad. This may also be a reference to Hannah Hart's "Drunk Kitchen" series.) You played a fish with brain damage, I'm a nominated actress (Ellen voiced Dory, a fish in the movie 'Finding Nemo'. Dory also suffers from short memory loss in the movie. Oprah was nominated for various movies like The Color Purple and The Butler.) Name synonymous with power, spell it forwards or backwards (Oprah is stating that she has power to her name, but also her founded company Harpo Productions has power as well. As "Oprah" spelled backwards is "Harpo".) 'Ellen DeGeneres:' Yes you've got that power, and yes I've got those kittens (Ellen agrees that Oprah is a powerful person and she features Kittens on her show. Also, although it might just be a coincidence, Ellen reference's Justin Bieber ft. Will.I.Am's song "Power", in which Ellen acknowledges "Yes you've got that power" while the lines to JB's song went "I got that power". This could also be a reference to how Will.I.Am and Oprah are close friends in real life.) I also feature puppies, talented children and mittens! (Ellen often features puppies and clothing. Two of her most recurring guests are children Sophia and Grace, who were first found covering ''Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. Since then, they have gotten multiple endorsements and even a movie thanks to Ellen. Also, this is potentially a reference to The Puppy Episode of Ellen's sitcom, when Ellen's in-show character and her herself came out.)'' I like cute things that make people smile (Unlike Oprah's show, which usually features controversial topics and alike, Ellen DeGeneres' is happier and more uplifting.) Make everybody feel good for a while ' ''(Ellen's show is meant to be an uplifting one, continuing the line above.) '''Do a little dance and the crowd goes wild (Ellen is objecting to Oprah's statement as fans tend to applaud or "Go wild" when she dances.) Kick you right back to the Miracle Mile I thought I told ya, your daytime reign is over (Ellen reminds Oprah that although she is very powerful, she's already a thing of the past, as her show ended after a 25-year run in 2011.) I'm jumping over Oprah like I'm Tom Cruise on a sofa (In May 2005, actor Tom Cruise appeared on Oprah's show and excitedly jumped on her sofa in response to his love life with now ex-wife Katie Holmes. The incident was one of Oprah's most notable moments.) From ABC to LGBT, to NBC and now it's all me (ABC and NBC are television networks where Ellen's show has been aired/mentioned. LBGT means Lesbian, Bisexual, Gay and Transgender which Ellen admitted being part of. She's also saying she is Oprah's replacement.) I'm the best MC and the biggest star I'll bite you in the ass like the tax on a free car (Something Oprah is famous for is that she often does free giveaways with the audience. One of the giveaways was a car that everyone in the audience received. However, they had to pay a substantial tax to keep it, nearing around $12,000.) 'Oprah Winfrey:' Your mouth is writing checks your mullet can't cash, lady! (Oprah is saying that Ellen is rapping statements that she cannot back up. A mullet is a haircut that is short at the front and sides and long in the back, which is a hairstyle that Ellen is wearing.) I'll latch my fabulous shoe up your suitpants, baby! (Like the majority of American women, Oprah has been reported as having an obsession with shoes. Ellen often dresses in a suit, which is something a man would do more of than a woman. Oprah is, hence, threatening to kick Ellen's behind with her heels on, and mocking Ellen's perceived masculinity at the same time.) You follow my lead 'cause I paved the road for ya You drive behind me in a second hand Portia (Oprah says that Ellen will always be left behind her. This is also a play on words between Porsche, the car brand and Portia deRossi, DeGeneres' partner.) Check the fortune 500, I'm a media wonder (Oprah is in the Fortune 500 due to all the money her success has brought. Because of this, she is a big staple in the media. In fact, she ranks as the only African-American woman billionaire as a result of her empire.) The Dalai Lama and Obama memorized my cell number (Oprah is saying that she is so famous that she is in the social circles of popular figures such as the Dalai Lama and President Barack Obama.) Try to beef with me, I'll make the whole market crash (To beef with someone means to start an argument with someone. Once, Oprah said “I've been stopped cold from eating another burger!” on her show, and the Texas cattlemen sued her for “false defamation of perishable food" and "business disparagement", and sent the cattle prices tumbled, costing the Texans $11 million. Later, Oprah successfully won the case.) Honey, once you go Oprah, you can't go back. (A play on "Once you go black, you can't go back.", a phrase used in relationships to describe that some races are better than others, usually in the bedroom. Oprah is saying that once you watch her show, there's no returning.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Oprah vs Ellen Category:Season 4